This invention relates generally to drum beating apparatus connectable to drums, such a bass drum rims, and more particularly concerns stabilized connection of beater base plates to bass drum rims.
There is need for stabilization of such connections, and particularly prevention of disconnection during drum beating. This is a problem due to relatively heavy sizes and weights of bass drums to be and remain accurately connected to drum beaters over extended use periods. There is also need for the particularly efficient and reliable connection modes and apparatus as enabled and provided by the present invention.